


Мне судьба не страшна

by M_Vish, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 15, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Summary: В этот Сочельник Сэм чувствовал грусть и одиночество, Дин попытался это исправить
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613545
Kudos: 3





	Мне судьба не страшна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I fear no fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945289) by [sparklingice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingice/pseuds/sparklingice). 



> Tаймлайн 15 сезон; название — строчка из стихотворения Эдварда Эстлина Каммингса «Я несу твоё сердце в своём»  
> E. E. Cummings i Carry Your Heart With Me (i Carry It In)

Они никогда не праздновали Рождество как положено, кроме того единственного раза во время сделки Дина, когда каждая проведённая вместе секунда была горька, сладка и драгоценна.

Сэм полагал, что, купи они настоящую Рождественскую ель и обменяйся многозначительными подарками, им было бы скорей неловко, чем уютно, поэтому никогда и не настаивал считать этот день каким-то особенным.

Он не стал жаловаться, когда Дин нашел им охоту в канун Рождества, и не ощутил досады, когда тот отказался от стаканчика на ночь.

Но грусть накатила тут как тут, пристала подобранным на дороге упрямым щенком, которого никак не выгнать.

Он одинок, пусть его любовь и рядом — что может вогнать в тоску больше, чем это?

Он пошёл прогуляться один, что оправдывалось, по крайней мере, его паршивым настроением.

Оставив Детку, пешком спустился к реке, разделяющей пополам этот городок.

По дороге встретил итальянскую пекарню, закрывающуюся на праздники, и там ему продали последнюю порцию сырного печенья с рикоттой за два смятых доллара, вытащенных из кармана джинсов.

Сэм спрятал руки в рукавах своей потрёпанной куртки и присел на промороженную скамейку, наблюдая, как волны под мостом перекатываются и рушатся друг на друга. Он сунул зелёное посыпанное печенье в рот, наслаждаясь пористой мягкой сладостью, обволакивающей язык.

Он помнил, как покупал такое печенье однажды, лет в восемь или около того. Дин тогда подхватил пневмонию при пробежке под проливным дождём, на дополнительных, несмотря на предостережения отца, милях. Как же он всегда пытался угодить папе. Сэм задавался вопросом — охота сделала Дина таким, или это сама основа его личности? Стал бы он звездой бейсбола, будь у него обычная жизнь, идеальным сыном для их отца?

Отражения Рождественской иллюминации берегов мерцали в речной воде в такт порывам ветра, словно танец фей.  
Как прекрасно было бы подхватить его, отрешаясь от безумия мира.  
Сэм глядел на мельтешение огней и подбирал к нему мелодию – смесь всех рождественских гимнов, что он хотел бы знать.

Было время, когда он знал, но сейчас будущее виделось слишком мрачным, чтобы помнить такие обыденные радости.

Страшно от одной мысли, что каждый момент безмятежности сотворен по прихоти Чака, но Сэм заглянул в планы ублюдка и теперь знал, что им покоя не будет.

_«Возвращаешься?»_

Ни с того ни с сего пришла СМС от Дина, и это было странно. Слишком конкретно для обычного проверочного сообщения. А для того, чтобы брату забеспокоиться, Сэм ушёл не так давно.

Дин нашёл что-то, что поможет им выиграть этот бой? Это было бы действительно Рождественское чудо.

Бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на пресную воду, колышущуюся всего в паре футов от него, Сэм поднялся и поспешил в мотель.

Как ни странно, в комнате не обнаружилось ничего особенного, кроме Дина, свернувшегося на его, Сэма, кровати.

Одинокая нитка гирлянды висела над изголовьем, слабо подсвечивая взъерошенные волосы брата и мятую поношенную футболку, выбранную Дином в качестве пижамы.

На тумбочке стояла стеклянная банка с засунутой туда другой гирляндой – самодельная уютная лампа.

Иллюзия мягкого света свечей залила Сэма, и сердце его защемило от любви и благодарности. Он любил свечи, Дин об этом знал, конечно же, он знал.

— Ты мог бы и сообщить, что мы будем праздновать, — сказал он Дину, переодеваясь в чистое и ввинчиваясь под одеяло рядом с ним.

— Не хотел, чтобы ты суетился, — Дин отвечал, прижимаясь своими влажными мягкими губами к губам Сэма, к его щеке, к острому углу челюсти.

От него пахло травяным мылом, которое Сэм обожал, а Дин утверждал, что ненавидит.

Несмотря на блестящую возможность подколоть брата, Сэм ей не воспользовался. Он вцепился пальцами в футболку Дина, туда, где чувствовалось его сердцебиение, и стал целовать в ответ везде, куда только мог дотянуться, — шея, ямочка на подбородке — пока Дин, усмехнувшись, не взял его рот снова в плен, делясь в поцелуе своим пряным и тёплым дыханием. Они сталкивались носами, но им было плевать.

— А ещё подарок мне будет? — шепнул Сэм, когда пальцы Дина коснулись его спины.

Он улёгся так, как ему редко удавалось поспать, несмотря на их любовь, несмотря ни на что, — в объятиях Дина.

Сэм услышал, как Дин пробормотал: «Не наглей», — но это было явное лукавство. Перед тем, как солгать, тот, как всегда, задержал дыхание.

— Счастливого Рождества, ворчун, — улыбнулся Сэм. В ответ шершавый палец огладил позвонки на его спине.

— Люблю тебя.

Вот и весь подарок, что нужен Сэму, чтобы отогнать тьму хотя бы на эту ночь.


End file.
